


The Nobodies

by Adira_Tyree



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fallout Kink Meme, Freeside, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Adira_Tyree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kink Meme fill for the prompt: Fills based on a song. Any song.]<br/>Six isn't sure what she expected of Freeside. Maybe she didn't expect anything at all. But whatever she did, she sure didn't expect what it really was.</p>
<p>[Inspired by: The Nobodies, by Marilyn Manson.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nobodies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song in question: [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBkjPrK4RBg)]
> 
> And a link to the original prompt (and other folk's fills!) on the Meme: [[x](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=12780046)]

“Not what you expected?” Cass asked from beside her.

Six couldn’t answer. The stench, the grey, the garbage and the rot, sounds of gunshots and groans of the drunk and the high; it all hit her at once and overloaded her senses. A small group lingered against the walls on both sides of them. She was sure she could hear someone retching nearby. She could smell it.

“Yeah, it’s not much to look at. Poor shits on this side, rich dicks on the other. Drunken debauchery on both,” Cass continued, pulling Six forward by the arm.

“Hey buddy, spare a cap?” same the unmistakable rotting voice of a ghoul from her right. A quick glance proved her assumption right. “I can make it worth your while.” The sight of his skin, or rather his lack of skin, made her own skin crawl.

Six quickly shuffled forward. A faded scrap of paper blew up with the wind and wrapped around her leg before skittering away along the uneven chunks of pavement. Glass doors flew open just ahead of them.

“I am not an alcoholic, sir. I'm a drunk! There's a difference!”

“OUT!” shouted the shopkeeper, shoving the man across the street and slamming the doors to his store. The sign above it flickered “Mick & Ralphs.” Grumbling, the drunk tripped himself across the street to the crumbled building opposite, where a man with the devil’s own grin helped him up.

“Come on,” Cass said, pulling Six by the arm down the street. What remained of the street, anyway.

A many-colored sign flashed “FREESIDE” down on them from above. It looked as though many other signs had sacrificed letters for it. Under one side, a woman in a torn up, black outfit shouted praises for the Atomic Wrangler on one side of the street; under the other, a younger man pointed them towards the Silver Rush for plasma weapons instead.

“Where are we—”

“Just trust me, okay?” Cass muttered, still pulling her by the arm. They passed between the pair just as another round of gunshots broke the lethargy of the scene.

Outside the door to the Wrangler, which she’d almost walked right past, stood another woman with long, dusty blonde hair, dirty skin and a gaunt and hollow complexion. Something about her eyes told Six that this woman had seen everything and then some. Her skimpy black outfit was ragged enough that there was almost nothing left to the imagination about the rest of her. She raised an eyebrow at Six’s stare, but didn’t lower her cigarette.

“Is it all like this?” Six asked in disbelief.

“Welcome to Freeside, babe,” the woman said with a cough. “Can I take you for a tumble?”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember the first time I walked into Freeside, years ago now, and it was this wretched rotting THING that I didn't even know what to do with. I couldn't stand it. Everything I'd heard about the strip made it sound like heaven, but to get there you had to stop off in this vile little hell where people went to die in the shadow of Mr. House's life-long work. I hated House right then for letting Freeside wither down to nothing the way it was, hated the NCR for only making it worse. The only people trying to make a difference were the Kings and the Followers - and it's not like hair grease and hugs were gonna fix the place. So I wrote this; translated my own reactions into the Courier's. Ta-da.


End file.
